Nothing more beautiful than a soaring angel
by Toeba Saki
Summary: AU One Shot! She was to be punished for what she did. A sinner shall never touch an angel. And still, she touched him. She tainted him with a sin of love. Rated M for character death.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters.  
**Warnings:** Character death!  
**A/N:** Even though I don't name them, I'm sure you'll know who these two are. Enjoy!

_**Nothing more beautiful than a soaring angel…**_

She throws her head back and screams as the whip connects with her bare back. _Pain_.

Seemingly distant, she hears the numbers chanted from the man on the throne. Thirty-six. Scream. Pain. Thirty-seven. Scream. Pain.

A loud cry: _STOP!_ Not her own voice. But the words of an angel that she loves more than anyone.

Thirty-eight. Scream. Pain.

Another cry. Some shuffling and more yells around.

Thirty-nine. Scream. Pain.

Silence and stillness. No one moving as she feels a warm body covering her naked aching form. She shudders.

"Please stop." Oh, the sweet angel. Her angel. And that is her sin. Owning him, making him hers. She shouldn't have… they should've known…

He helps her up, and she finds it hard to keep her eyes open. She falls, as he has fallen for her. And he catches her, the way she has caught him and introduced him to a world of pleasures.

She _stained_ him.

A touch. Soft, careful and full of that hidden meaning. That's the last thing she feels before losing consciousness.

As she opens her eyes, she catches glimpse of him, his sparkling amber eyes and warm smile, his young face framed by messy, golden hair. She sighs and wishes she were able to hate herself. But she has too much pride to feel guilt. She will never admit that she did something wrong. She's not guilty. She's sinful. And this sin… is sweet…

"Are you okay?" He asks, running gentle fingers along her face. His eyes ablaze. Worry.

She nods, and sits up, noticing the bandages around her torso. Bandages that hide her wounds. Care.

She stares at him, not having the power to abandon her pride and force out words of gratitude. But he knows. He knows, because he leans in and kisses her, gently, softly, but still stealing both their breaths. _Love_.

Lying back, she pulls him with her. Filled. Heat. Breathless sounds, sweet nothings whispered. Bodies in complete rhythm. Sweat. Speed. Force. Causing pain, feeling pleasure, giving pleasure, scorching bliss. Sigh and bask in the soft glow of the angel above her.

He flaps his wings a few times, adjusting them. It's beautiful. White feathers falling in the dirt. Tainted.

She hears a yell again: "IN THE NAME OF _GOD_!" She shudders underneath his warm body.

They tear them apart. He reaches out. She doesn't. No, her pride wouldn't let her. He screams. She keeps silent. They know all too well what awaits her.

They put him in chains. Boiling anger suddenly erupts in her and she struggles against them, not caring about pain, yells, or golden spears summoned, only _him_. Because he's innocent. _Innocent!_

No use. They take her away with force, flying through the sky, blue as ocean. She's thrown in front of the throne again. She's deaf, blind, numb and mute as she kneels there, pride long forgotten. Her mind is full of _him_.

She's taken away, once the sentence is uttered. Strongest punishment, worse than death. Because she abused and betrayed a pure heart. They don't know… they never will…

She's held up by two of them and she hears the clinking of heavy metal. She smiles bitterly. _Pain_.

She screams as she feels scorching metal pressed to her back, burning into her back, merging with her flesh, her bones, the enchantment cast on it increasing her torment tenfold.

She suppresses a wince when her bandages and clothes are torn away. Shameless, but angry, because only _he_ should see her like this…

A strangled scream escapes her at the burning sensation, as her skin is touched by new bandages, soaked with red liquid. The burning blood of Lucifer.

She screams in agony as her whole body is covered, moments together with _him_ flashing before her eyes. The Sundays spent together, when angels were allowed to visit them down below. She would never admit it, but she always looked forward to the days when they could finally meet. She never said it. Never. Her pride would not allow it. But that doesn't mean she… didn't…

She hears yells, and she looks up.

_Him._

Dressed in silvery armour, sword of flames in his hands, flying towards her.

"Nothing more beautiful than a soaring angel…" She whispers, body numb from agony.

Too much pain. Then sweet darkness.

She opens her eyes and blinks. Only dead bodies scattered around her. Bloody, dead bodies of divine angels.

She stands up, finding the metal on her back heavy, but she keeps her head high as she walks over to _him_.

Barely breathing, crouching in the middle of the corpses, leaning on his bloody sword. As if the blade would be crying blood. So beautiful.

His wings are torn, white feather tainted with crimson and dirt, and he couldn't move them anymore either. Broken.

She doesn't crouch down. She extends her hand and helps him stand.

They don't speak, just kiss. It's bitter and forced, because it's the last, and they both know it.

She steps back, and he collapses, his soul disappearing forever.

She stands there, watching his limp form. Still so painfully beautiful.

All of the pain she experienced feels distant and small, compared to the pain she's feeling _now_, looking at his beauty. Still, she cannot cry. Her pride…

She crouches down and picks up the sword from his hand. She has a war to fight.

Her, against millions of angels.

Oh, sweet demise.

She flaps her wings, the sound of heavy metal piercing the air feel like music to her ears. She slowly ascends to the skies, gripping the handle of the sword tightly, like she once held his hand.

She has wings now. She is an angel.

And she understood something just now: there's only one thing more beautiful than a soaring angel… an angel madly in love…

**The End**

Please review? I'd love to know what you thought!


End file.
